1. Field
This disclosure relates to custom hair coloring formula supplemental identification.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multitude of individual characteristics must be taken into account in order to appropriately select a hair colorant. These include the current hair color, any current coloration or treatment of the hair, the time frame of the coloration or treatment, the desired hair color, the ability of the hair to take colorations and other treatments and numerous other user characteristics.
Prior art systems have relied upon the user to know each of these characteristics and the way in which they bear upon the selection of a hair colorant selection. Alternatively, a user may rely upon a stylist's professional evaluation and opinion.
In automated systems, such as the system described in the related application identified above, the user is relied-upon in order to input all of the relevant statistics. However, the user may be incapable of accurately knowing each of these characteristics without some experience. These systems also rely upon graphics and prompts reproduced on a computer screen that may or may not accurately reflect the user's current hair coloring or the desired hair coloring.
Throughout this description, elements appearing in figures are assigned three-digit reference designators, where the most significant digit is the figure number and the two least significant digits are specific to the element. An element that is not described in conjunction with a figure may be presumed to have the same characteristics and function as a previously-described element having a reference designator with the same least significant digits.